


Camp Hallow Desire

by Widgeon_1



Series: Earaon [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Elementals, Fauns & Satyrs, Gen, Hallows, I'll give out warnings for each chapter, Magic, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Species, This started off as a PJO Au, Training Camp, a whole freakin novel, first series, idk how to work AO3, if you want me to tag anything, let me know, now its like, puca
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:02:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Widgeon_1/pseuds/Widgeon_1
Summary: In a world of magic, hallows and war, there is a camp specifically designed to help teach Hallows who have been abandoned or want to know more about themselves. Follow Jackson through his troubles as he finds out more than he may want to know.
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character
Series: Earaon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544431
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Camp Hallow Desire

_Darkness._

_Darkness was everywhere; everywhere and nowhere at all, engulfing every fragment of space around him. A terrifying reality that could only come to one conclusion. No escape. _

_He was running. Running into empty space leaving space behind him and running everywhere and nowhere. Was he even moving? He didn’t know.  
He screamed, he shouted for anyone, anything to help him but the darkness was everlasting._

_There was nothing._

_There was no one._

_Only him and the darkness._

_The overlapping feelings were overwhelmingly repetitive. Fear, pain, irritation. Making him want to tear his hair out, stop seeing the nothingness that was surrounding him._

_He looked and he didn’t see an exit. He looked for anything that remotely could help him at all. No avail. Not even a thread of hope. Nothing but nothingness.  
Formulating a plan was not going to help. Overlapping thoughts and repetitions of mantras that meant nothing brought him back to the reality that he was stuck in this place of darkness._

_He noticed the shadows._

_He caught glimpses of a darker dark. A dark so deep that it cuts through your soul. It peers straight through you and doesn’t let go of you till it knows you’re not going anywhere. _

_He caught the shadows’ gaze. He was rooted, not moving. Not looking at anything but the dark and the darker dark._

_Everything was falling apart as he ran. He ran but he couldn’t move. Screamed with no voice and kept gazing into the eyes of the shadow.  
He was terrified. Terrified of what could happen and what might have already happened. _

_Creeping ever so closer, the darker dark shadows whispered to him. They whispered and they jaunted. They whispered and they jaunted and they mocked and they screamed his name. He ran._

_Nothingness. Nothingness and everything at the same time. He didn’t know where he was. They were close. He could feel their cheap imitation of a raspy breath on the back of his neck. His hairs standing on edge and constant chills running through his body._

_“Jackson”_

_He heard his name. They were mocking him- The shadows. Whispering and not caring for him or what he thought._

_“Jackson”_

_He was terrified. What could he do? Stand there and face them? Run without moving? Darkness was all around him. No walls, no ground nor ceiling and he was terrified.  
Was this it? _

**-=- -=- -=-**

“Jackson!”

…

Oh.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely have no idea how this is gonna turn out to be honest. Love you all <3
> 
> Sorry it's so short-think of it like a pilot episode- I swear it will have longer chapters in the future, I'll be aiming for about 2,000 to 3,000 words for each chapter, so people don't get bored with everlasting chapters. My updating schedule will take a while to figure out so I'll see you when I see you!
> 
> -Thomas


End file.
